All the Pretty Lights
by Kspin018
Summary: What happens when Paige's college friends come for a visit? How will Walter and Toby react when the girls decide to venture off on their own for some fun? Read and find out! My first Fic! Characters belong to CBS.
1. Live for the Night

Inside the garage, the team was enjoying a much needed day off. Sylvester, Toby, and Walter were in the midst of a heated Rubik's cube competition, while Happy and Paige cheered is, until the door slammed open, and a whirlwind of a girl waltzed in.

"Maisey!" Paige screeched, running to the 5'4 blonde goddess. "what are you doing here?" she questioned, after releasing the the petite woman from a bone crushing hug.

"Do not tell me you forgot about tonight Paige! We've had this planned for months!" Maisey exclaimed.

After a good minute and a half Paige finally supplied a questioning "Girl's Night?" to a very impatient looking Maisey.

"Yes Paige" Maisey spoke in a mockingly slow, childlike tone. "Girl's Night". A wide grin spread across both girls' faces. All the stress of the new job had left Paige a little off kilter, and she had completely forgotten about her plans of an adventurous night on the town with all of her friends from college.

"I'd like to introduce you to my team, and newest friends" Paige told Maisey softly. She then pointed out Sylvester, Toby, Happy, and Walter, all the while still grinning over the prospects of that night's activities. Having decided that Happy was indeed a girl too, and that she would love an opportunity to become more friendly with her, Paige chanced asking Happy to join them tonight. To which Happy replied with a hesitant "Yes" and a small smirk.

A brief glance was exchanged between Walter and Toby, after which Toby stepped forward and asked "So…what exactly happens during one of these so called 'Girl's Nights' ? Do you just sit on the couch with some clumpy mask concoction covering your face, eating ice-cream, watching chick flicks, and gossiping?" Happy made a look of disgust, while Maisey made one of utter confusion.

Paige simply chuckled before replying, "Not exactly Toby, more like makeup opposed to face masks, lethal amounts of alcohol instead of ice-cream, dancing, and..well..you got the gossiping right!" The men exchanged another furtive glance amongst themselves, but this time around they looked a bit less cocky, and a whole lot more anxious.

"Lethal amounts of alcohol?" Walter questioned, his voice an octave higher than usual, indicating a break in his high IQ low EQ facade. His expression was one of clear worry, and something else, an emotion Paige could't quite put her finger on, glimmered in his eyes.

Sensing the need to backtrack, Paige looked toward Maisey and Happy for some help. None was offered. Paige calmly responded to Walter, hoping to wipe the worried look from his face.

"Not everything is meant to be taken literally Walter, we're not planning on dying tonight."

Walter shook his head in an angered fashion.

"Copious amounts of alcohol can lead to things other than death Paige. Liver damage, memory lapses, decreased perception and coordination, impaired judgment. Don't even get me started on alcohol poisoning! It suppresses vital life functions, leaving you in a critical state far more difficult than death." His face turned to stone "Think about Ralph" he quipped. "Be a responsible parent Paige".

Her cheeks reddened to that of the lipstick adorning her mouth. _"Be a responsible parent?" _she asked angrily. Sensing the stormy change in the mood Sylvester started rocking back and forth on the balls of his feet. Practically imperceptibly, but it did not go unnoticed by Paige. Her look suddenly changed to that of defeat.

"Sylvester" she said softly "Would you like to do me a favor?" A small smile spread across his face as he waited anxiously for the words to follow her question. "Would you be able to watch Ralph for me tonight?" Knowing full well that Sylvester needed a distraction to calm himself from the building anxiety of the room's buzzing vibe, it seemed like the perfect time for her to spring the question on him.

"Okay!" Sylvester said, excitement rising in his tone. "Ive been going over new algorithms that I would love to show Ralph." His face broke out in a large grin "And I just purchased a Super Fun Guy Costume, and theres going to be a convention tonight, and if Ralph could come I know he would love it, and I just think it would be so great for him-" His ramblings were effectively cut off by Paige, who with bright eyes stated "You have my permission Sylvester, Just don't forget to feed him! I'll leave money for food, cab fare, and souvenirs, just enjoy yourselves."

With a childish look of delight, Sylvester ran off to plan for the convention.

"We really should be heading out" Maisey stated "We're meeting Rhea and Kilah on Rodeo. We have some boutiques to hit up, and some hair appointments to make before we can even think about going out tonight".

Happy looked at Maisey uncomfortably. Hair appointments? Boutiques? Not necessarily her cup of tea. She agreed to alcohol, dancing, and a bit of eye candy. Not shopping with a bunch of high EQ girls she barely knew.

Sensing Happy's apprehension Paige smiled at her reassuringly. "Come on Happy, I promise it will be fun. Besides, Rhea and Kilah are perhaps some of the most down to earth people you will ever meet."

With a bit of reluctance, Happy agreed with a quiet "Alright".

Without so much as a glance at the frustrated looking men, the three girls exited the garage. Leaving Walter and Toby reeling.


	2. Decisions

Author's Note

Hey everyone! Sorry Chp. 2 is so short! would still love some reviews though! [: and maybe even a beta? it would be a huge help!  
>Kiarra<p>

"We can't just sit here!" Toby said angrily as Walter paced back and forth

"Well what do you suggest Toby? That we stalk them? They're capable adults, we cannot just follow them around all night. Besides, we don't even know where they are going." Walter stated quickly, his eyes hard, and mouth in a firm line

Toby made an incredulous look. "Tell me you did not just say that?" he questioned slowly. Tell me you did not just say that we are incapable of finding them. That the most intelligent computer genius in this god forsaken earth, is unable to hack into Paige's phone and locate them with the GPS. Who am I kidding, _I know_ you have her IP address. I wouldn't be surprised if you have been tracing her long before today."

Walter's eyes narrowed, while he continued to pace. "What are you implying Toby?"

With a smile, and a shake of his head, Toby drawls "That we have our own night in the city. Find the girls, watch over them, make sure nothing bad happens. It doesn't have to be shady, they can know that we're there. They just don't have to know _why_. To them, it can just be the best coincidence of their night. A true blessing, if you ask me."

The tension in Walter's shoulders slowly eased, as the gears in his mind shifted in conjunction to the prospects. A relieved sigh escaped from Walter's lips. They could do this. Paige wouldn't suspect a thing, and though Happy might, that would technically be Toby's problem to deal with. A smile broke across his face, Toby mirrored the look. Now all they had to do was wait.


	3. I Feel Pretty

It was so great to have reviews! Would love some more 3 And here is another chapter for you guys!

~K~

_You're Gonna Push Your Luck_

_Tell Me You've Had Enough_

_I'm Taking Off These Gloves_

_Get Down And Lick The Dust_

_-Krewella_

"Happy, this is Rhea" Paige introduced her to a slim brunette with big chocolate doe eyes. "And this is Kilah." Happy's gaze shifted to a tall, sun kissed woman with long black hair, and striking blue eyes. But it was the tell tale smirk that caught Happy's attention. that smirk told her all she needed to know about the girl. Tonight, Happy deduced, was going to be fun.

The salon experience went by in a whirlwind. story after story about Paige, Kilah, and Rhea's time at UCLA. Happy surprisingly found herself at ease with the group. Even laughing with them about their stories of the drunken nights that left them walking back to their sorority house, barefoot and missing pertinent articles of clothing.

"You know Happy, Paige wasn't always like this" Rhea quipped, after Paige had told a particularly bad story about Rhea, a fountain, and some mysterious red jello. Happy's ears perked up and Paige blushed scarlet.

Kilah smiled wickedly, before jumping in. "She was the worst of us all! Really!"

Rhea laughed and said "See, Paigeie here was always a lightweight. _always_."

"Not only was she a lightweight, but she was also a mother!" Kilah yelled. "Always trying to make sure everyone was okay, telling us not to get too drunk."

"And meanwhile, she's on the floor, literally too drunk to walk, let alone stand. telling _us_ not to get out of hand!" Rhea screeched.

Happy smiled. She could perfectly picture Paige acting in such a way. Hell, she acts like a mother figure to the entire team, not just to Ralph. Why wouldn't she act the same way in college?

With pristine nails, in varying colors, the girls were whisked off to another portion of the salon. where Rhea told "the real magic" would be taking place.

Make up was applied, lips painted, and hair colored. Paige ended up coloring her hair to a sexy dark brunette shade. The edges lightly curled, in a way that made her look glamorous, yet fun. Kilah's long black locks remained virtually untouched, and Rhea ended up with a full head of caramel highlights. Happy had opted for an edgy electric blue streak, that matched her demeanor perfectly. Strong, vibrant, and beautiful, but with a definitive spark.

"Now all we need is some clothes, and we're golden." Paige said to the group.

Walking along Rodeo, the girls made their way into boutique after boutique. Finally one proved to be useful. Immediately the dressing rooms where filled with potential garments, and the group wiggled their way in and out of dozens of outfits. Everything was going well, until it was Happy's turn to try on some of the outfits the group had picked for her.

She stood with her arms folded across her chest, a frustrated scowl plastered across her face.

"No" she muttered defiantly. "No fucking way" she stated, a little louder. Kilah pouted. "Come on! all you have to do is try it on…you don't have to actually buy it!"

Happy shook her head. "That shouldn't even be considered clothing. Hell will freeze over before it try that _thing_ on. She spat.

Paige quickly made her way over to Happy, taking the offensive garment out of Kilah's hands and shoving it on a nearby rack. "Come on Kilah, leave her alone. Here-" Paige said happily "I found something perfect for you."

Happy took the soft black fabric from Paige and held it up in front of her. It was a black romper, with a long slit down the front, and a completely open back. Albeit it was a tad bit more revealing than Happy would like to admit, it was just so _soft_. She knew she had to try it on, and when she did, she found herself to be almost unrecognizable. Her mind flashed to Toby. What would he think? She shook her head roughly to clear her thoughts. '_What does it matter anyway? Who cares about what Toby has to say about my appearance.' _She thought to herself bitterly. She quickly tore the garment off, and walked to the register with Rhea and Kilah.

Surprisingly, it was Paige that they were all waiting up on. She shuffled out of the dressing room a couple minutes later in a short white dress that would put a grecian goddess to shame. It was silk, and flowed around her as she did a miniature twirl for her friends.

"It costs more than what I used to make in a month." she grimaced.

"But so worth it! Rhea exclaimed. "What good is this new job if not to buy yourself something nice every once in a while? God knows you never do. It's always about Ralph, as it should be, but still…its nice to treat yourself too sometimes Paige. You deserve it."

"So long as Ralph is happy, I'm happy. You know that Rhea. It's truly all that matters to me." Paige replied softly.

Happy couldn't help but smile. She loved how non-materialistic Paige was. She clearly was a great mother, but also, an all around good person, as Happy was beginning to figure out. Finally, she began to understand why Walter was so adamant about Paige becoming an addition to Scorpion. She truly was something special, a real asset to their family.

After hours of preening, shopping, and gossip, the girls were ready to go. In the words of Happy, "_Finally!_" A much needed girls night was about to begin. Meanwhile back at the garage, Walter and Toby were impatiently waiting for Paige's GPS to move away from Rodeo Drive, and toward their night's actual destination. A painstakingly slow process, which Walter checked over and over, to monitor if any changes had taken place during his brief few minutes apart.


	4. I Walk The Line

I feel like these chapters are banging out so quickly! (I really _should_ be reading shakespeare, and writing a paper on Henry V..But here I am! writing about my new favorite prospective couples…I digress.

Obviously CBS owns the characters.

but this story is all _mine._

**REVIEWS!?**

_~K~_

_I Keep A Close Watch On This Heart Of Mine_

_I Keep My Eyes Wide Open All The Time_

_I Keep The Ends Out For The Tie That Binds_

_Because You're Mine_

_I Walk The Line_

-_Johnny Cash_

_"_Finally" Walter said aloud, rushing away from his computer. His inner mental struggle was dissipating with each step further away from his office, and closer to his car keys.

"Toby" he yelled across the garage. "I've located Paige and Happy. Let's get a move on." Though he felt relief knowing that Toby and himself could leave the garage and be closer to the girls, he could't help the inexplainable anger that was bubbling up in his soul. He was reveling in the fact that he had insatiable want to be near Paige at all times. An inexplicable, unjustifiable, and completely unnecessary want. He pulled his hair in frustration. '_I have to inhibit these EQ outbreaks that Paige has been provoking_.' He thought bitterly. '_This is not me. I am an insular being. Now look what she's doing. Dragging me out to deal with a multitude of high EQ folk, and drunk ones to boot_.' He shook his head in turmoil '_What am I thinking. This isn't Paige's fault. I'm the one who is practically stalking her…for her own good…technically she needs me.. On second thought, this was definitively Paige's culpability, not his own_.' He smiled ruefully. His inner reasoning proving that Paige had in fact needed his help, and that in all reality, he was doing her a favor.

Toby emerged from his room wearing a sharp black suit. "I have arrived" he said confidently. Walter shook his head at Toby's glaringly obvious statement. What had gotten into Toby lately? Walter was starting to believe that being involved with low IQ people on a daily basis, due to their new consulting career in conjunction with the government, was resulting in Toby mirroring more than just body language for the ease of those he encountered. He was beginning to mirror statements and sentence structures.

'_It certainly must be difficult being so perceptive to EQ behavior._' Walter thought. '_Toby is so whiplashed from the constant toggling to psychologically connect with his patients, that he is rendering himself incapable off turning off the lower IQ facade_.'

"Don't do it Walter. Don't you dare try and psychoanalyze me. _I taught you _how to do it, don't make me turn the tables on your sorry ass when we have such a lovely night lying ahead of us." Toby said teasingly. Walter grinned, "Fine! he said. "Let us get this show on the road".

"Plug in the coordinates for me so I can drive." Walter asked, slipping into his Ferrari. Toby typed in the information and soon they were flying across the city.

The men arrived at a congested, albeit massive, club in the downtown area. It was a rooftop bar with a pool and a million dollar view. The more the men surveyed to property, the more it began to look like a private party. 'Fuck' Walter thought to himself when he arrived closer to the door and the bouncers, who were checking names off of a digital guest list. It was clearly a private party, and he hadn't hacked into the system to add himself and Toby to the guest list. He slipped his iPhone out of his pocket. Though it did not offer the same precision as his laptop, it would do just fine for the simple task of an iOS system hack. within seconds, Toby and Walter were added to the long list of names, and shuffled through the door upon verification.

"You see Walter," Toby quipped confidently. "I told you, black tie is _always _appropriate." Walter had to hand it to him, the man had a point. If it was not for Toby's insistence that they were to wear suits, the men would have been faced with more than just hacking into the club's security system and rendering a new guest list. They would have had to do a complete wardrobe change, which would have affected their timing by roughly 13% and it was just not a percentage of time he was willing to be behind on his hunt to locate Paige and Happy.

Upon entering the rooftop Walter's eyes quickly scanned the crowd. "A little help Toby" Walter begged.

Toby, an expert crowd reader, rolled his eyes. "There are over 200 people here Walter. I'm a genius, not a magician. I don't have electromagnetic radiation vision. I can't see through the crowd. We are going to have to walk around this party until we find them.

It didn't take long before they found the girls. With their targets set, they trudged through the crowd to reach them.

One look at Paige and Walter knew he was too late. Her cheeks were stained pink, a surefire indication of her raised blood pressure due to alcohol consumption. Her balance was the slightest bit wobbly, unnoticeable to those not actively trying to gauge it. The carefree grin plastered across her face was contagious. he ventured closer until they were practically touching. He could feel an electric buzz radiating off her skin. He had a magnetic sort of attraction to her, that defied all he knew about anatomy and physiology. He couldn't keep himself from reaching out and gently squeezing her hand.

Paige blinked then refocused her vision, realizing that it was Walter who had touched her. "Walter?" She asked happily. "What are you doing here?"

Having hacked into the club's system, he had gathered background data on whose party it was, and other seemingly important information, so that Toby and himself could make their appearance believable.

"I'm here for the Laguna Beach Benefit Gala" Walter muttered. Over Paige's shoulder, Walter could see Toby speaking in hushed tones to Happy. The sarcastic face she made when she caught Walter's eye, told him she knew what they were up to. He mouthed a quick "I'm sorry, don't tell." before refocusing his attention on the bombshell in front of him. She had colored her hair darker. He remembered her once telling Happy about how her hair is naturally dark. It looked incredible. The contrast against her fair skin gave the illusion that she was glowing. Her white dress billowed around her, hugging her curves while still managing to look elegant. It was magical, the light in her eyes, the smile across her face, she looked divine.

"That's great!" Paige gushed. "Here!" she exclaimed, shoving a glass with glistening amber liquid towards him. Walter accepted with a questioning look on his face.

"Whiskey" She clarified. "Do a shot with me!" She exclaimed with a grin.

Walter couldn't help but smirk. "A shot?" he questioned. "This isn't exactly a shot Paige. In fact, technically this would be categorized as a _drink_. Approximately 16 oz to be exact.

Paige made a face then stuck her tongue out at Walter. "Are you going to drink with me or not?" She whined.

Clinking his glass against hers, they downed the contents in sync. "Another!" she screamed. "How's about a dance instead?" Walter tried gently. Being the trouble maker she is, Happy took the opportunity to walk over to Paige, giving her an overflowing triple shot of tequila. All the while looking Walter in the eye to get her point across. '_This is going to be more difficult than I imagined_' Walter thought to himself. From out of nowhere, Maisey appeared. flanked on either side by the two girls Walter assumed to be Rhea and Kilah.

"What the fuck happened to you today!?" Paige asked angrily. You disappear from the salon, never showed up to the boutique, and didn't drive in with us!"

"Calm down." The wasted girl giggled. "I wanted to surprise you! All of you!"

Paige shook her head in annoyance. She hated when Maisey did stuff like this. Always disappearing without a trace, to later come back in high spirits. She had a chameleon soul, that changed colors with the wind. Always off with an inexplicable wanderlust, her gypsy roots too strong to remain in one place for long. Maisey was a gentle flower child, with a heart of gold, but she was always stoned, and too eccentric to have around Ralph. After Paige became a mother, she left those times behind. She didn't need the constant reminder of how far apart they had grown. She saw Maisey but once a year after she had landed herself pregnant, straight out of college, with an asshole who left her for some blonde in Tahoe.

"Look who I found!" Maisey screamed. "Stacia Paige, I found Stacia! do you remember Stacia!?"

As Maisey went off rattling about 'Stacia' the color drained from Paige's body. '_no no no_. 'She thought to herself.. With a steely reserve, she downed another shot, and grabbed Walter, pulling him out onto the dance floor.

"What was that all about?" Walter asked as they settled into a rhythm. His hands were spread across her lower back, while her head rested against his chest. "That's the blonde from Tahoe" she said with a quiver in her voice.

Walter felt on edge. Paige was visibly upset, but he did not know how to console her. Instead of racking his mind to find soothing words he knew he was unable to speak, he simply hugged her.

After a moment of enjoying Walter's warmth, she decided to speak up. "I don't want you to think that i'm angry because I care about my ex," she slurred. Clearly the drinks were starting to take their toll. "I just hate that it took me that long to figure out how wrong my relationship was with Ralph's father". She thought to herself before saying "Tahoe slut is just an reminder of that." A smile then broke across her face. "I've been happier in the last month, than I have in the past five years." She said thoughtfully. Walter couldn't help the blush that crept across his cheeks. He knew, inadvertently, that her happiness had something to do with him. That fact made him practically smitten.

"Happy come on!" Toby begged. "It wasn't my fault, Walter was acting crazy because of Paige. I just came to make sure he wasn't doing anything stupid. I'm not here to babysit you, I promise. I trust that you can make your own decisions." after a few more attempts to placate Happy, she finally gave in.

"Walter really has been acting irrational when it comes to Paige" Happy reasoned.

"Hey Toby," Happy said with a devious smirk, "Want to have some fun?" The look in her eyes drew him closer, a playful glint that did things to him he didn't believe could be possible from just a simple look. Oh, what he would do to see her make that look from his mattress. He had to stop his thoughts before they got too far. '_Patience_' he told himself quietly. Looking back up at Happy, in that sexy black outfit, completely backless and oh so revealing, Toby knew it would take a hell of a lot more than patience to keep him away from this girl. It was going to take a fucking miracle.

"Let's fuck around with our good friend Walter" Happy smiled. "I think we should break the ice between the two of them, this whole sexual tension thing is starting to become annoying."

_'__Funny she should think that' _Toby thought to himself. '_What the hell does she think is surrounding us?_ ' She was right though. The Paige/Walter tension scale has been through the roof the past few days. They were in the perfect position now to really pull the strings around in their friends' love life. The setting was a experimental psychologists playground. Plenty of different variables to be manipulated, and a surplus of alcohol to really get Paige and Walter in the right mind frame. _Operation Hookup _commenced. "Happy, go get some Tequila. we are going to have some fun." Toby directed.

"I'm going to go find Rhea and Kilah" Paige reluctantly stated, pulling away from Walter after their fourth dance. "What about Maisey?" Walter asked.

"Honestly Walter, I'm sure she's drugged into next Saturday. But for once I don't want to have to be the responsible one. I want to just enjoy my night, sans the Maisey drama."

"Come on" she said with a smile. "I'm not even drunk yet."

Upon making their way to Rhea and Kilah, they found Happy and Toby to be there too.

"Drinks!" Toby drawled, passing out a round of shots to the group. After everyone got the bitter liquid down, Happy then passed out another round. "Cheers!" she said smiling sweetly while Walter glared at her. '_Shit_,' she thought '_He knows_' Toby passed out three more rounds of shots, all the while Walter glared at him. Just as Toby was about to ask the crowd if they wanted fourths, Paige, who at this point could barely stand without the aid of Walter, challenged everyone to go swimming. Walter quickly tightened his hold around the teetering lightweight. "Swimming while intoxicated is not the brightest idea, dear". He whispered softly in her ears.

Paige shook her head defiantly at Walter. "Suit yourself. _I _am going swimming." And with that, she raced off, stumbling through the crowd, rushing toward the pool overlooking the the night sky, 100 stories above the ground. "What? No. PAIGE, NO!" Walter yelled. chasing after her. He rounded up on her fast, and soon his arms surrounded her, trying to keep her from moving any closer to the pool. Her intoxication screwed up her balance, and both Paige and Walter crashed to the ground in a jumbled heap. Paige was sprawled out atop of him when he felt her shaking. '_Shit_' he thought. '_she's crying. I can't handle crying_.' He lifted her chin to see her expression, but all he could see was blissful laughter. He smiled in relief.

"You know your dress is _white_, right?" Walter asked in a childlike tone. "How were you going to swim in that?"

"Well Mr. Genius, if you had read the invitation, you would have _known _that swim attire is optional. And I opted for..shinal…..uhm..I brought my bikini! she exclaimed after slurring her words together. she smiled lazily as Walter stared at her. After a moment of his narrowed eyes sizing her up, he states "You won't be needing it Paige. You are inebriated, and I cannot allow you to jeopardize your safety, just so that you can splash around in some pool." Wanting to cheer her up, and not feel like a complete prick, he added "Follow me. I'm sure we can something that is more fun than that mediocre looking pool." And so she did, hand in hand, as they made their way across the rooftop, in search of something deemed by Walter to be "more fun".

'_Good_' Walter thought to himself as he walked with Paige's hand grasped in his own. '_No one will be needing to see that bikini._ **Ever**.'


	5. Feel Alive

Did everyone like that nice long chapter 4?

Reviews are inspiration for me to write more!

In addition to Mondays [:

And without further ado

Chapter 5

~K~

_"__Let's Make This Fleeting Moment Last Forever-_

_So Tell Me What You're Waiting For._

_I'm Gonna Keep It Frozen Here Forever_

_There's No Regretting Anymore"_

_I know what it feels like, come on make me feel alive_

_-Krewella_

"Sit with me" Paige begged. She was sprawled out across the floor, her dress riding up her thighs, becoming increasingly shorter by the second. Walter could not stand it. His face twisted in a mask of pain, and desperation. "Walter, what's wrong?" Paige asked, her voice full of concern. He shook his head at her absentmindedly. She grasped his hand and pulled him closer. "puhhhleassseeee sit with me" she asked again, her face in a full pout, with sparkling puppy-dog eyes to match. She was so close that he could feel the heat of her words against his skin. She looked up at him through her thick lashes. biting her lips in impatience. She whined and muttered "You're ignoring me" with a frown.

"I'm not ignoring you Paige. By definition, lack of acknowledgement constitutes as ignoring. The simple fact of me bothering to explain to you what ignoring is defined by, proves that I am, in fact, not ignoring you. My response not only proves my acknowledgment, but also my disagreement with your previous statement." Walter said in frustration.

"Why do you do that?" Paige asked so quietly Walter could barely make the words out.

"Do what?" Walter asked, bewildered

"Try and shut me out. You like to put up walls, and talk in circles, thinking that I will give up and shy away from questioning you. But you are wrong Walter O'Brien. You can't distract me." Paige stated confidently.

Before Walter could control himself, he blurted "Oh Paige, you cannot even_ begin_ to fathom the ways I could distract you." Walter's eyes said it all, clearly his distractions were respective to the bedroom, and were not a reference to his eloquence, (or lack thereof) as Paige so recently insisted.

Paige's lips formed a perfect little "O". She was, to say the least, taken aback by Walter's bold statement. Walter could't be bothered by trying to control himself any longer. He plopped down next to Paige, needing to feel closer to her, before his body combusted.

Drunk Paige was uninhibited, sexy, and confident. Walter could not help but to be fascinated by her alluring new attitude. A strong contrast from her shy, apprehensive, yet sweet sober self. If sober Paige regularly made Walter aware of her presence, with her subdued nature, then drunk Paige was a force to be reckoned with. She attracted him like a moth to flame. She made his heart stutter, his mind reel, and his voice shake with lust. He could not help but to wonder if Paige would ever get to the point where she could be able to act around him sober, the way she does under the influence of liquid courage. He could not wait to find out. Walter's thirst for knowledge was never quenched, but when that new knowledge perspectively involved paige, his insatiable need was brought up to a whole other level. One that he could not come down from.

Paige broke through his reverie with a gentle kiss on the cheek. '_lower_' his mind thought on its own accord. '_Please dear god lower_.' While Paige normally would have stopped with just one kiss that could have _totally_ been construed as friendly, drunk paige could not get herself to stop. She was intoxicated by the scent of him, A musky, woodsy-type scent that still miraculously managed to smell fresh and clean. And there was something else there all together that smelled just so _Walter. _An inviting mix of warm, nostalgic scents that she couldn't place her finger on. He smelled like _home_, and she was enthralled. She made her way down his jaw, leaving soft, wet, kisses in her wake. Down further still, meeting his neck, leaving a spark of fire to every bit of skin her soft lips touched. But not his lips, where Walter so desperately craved her. _Never the lips_. Even in her drunken stupor, Paige knew that once she crossed that proverbial line, there was no going back. As much as she was ready to jump head first into the roller coaster of a relationship Walter would provide for her, she had Ralph to think about. She would not jeopardize Ralph's progress in relationships with those other than herself, for her own personal gain. If things were to end badly, Ralph would be devastated. She would just have to wait until she knew _for sure_ what both She and Walter wanted. They would definitely need to have a long conversation before a true relationship became a tangible possibility for them.

When Paige started heatedly suckling on Walter's neck, he groaned. He knew this wasn't the time nor place. A dark hallway, reverberating with the sound of the music. Paige was better than that, and he'd be damned if he did not treat her that way. Savoring the heat of her lips on his skin for one moment more, he groaned again. Utilizing every ounce of willpower his body possessed, he pulled away. Immediately feeling the loss of her warmth. But it was the look on her face that set his body to ice. Her eyes glistening with unshed tears, her face a mask of complete and utter despair.

Paige couldn't help the wave of rejection that rocked her to her very core.

'_What was I thinking?_' her tortured mind asked herself. '_Why would Walter O'Brien, the most incredible person I have ever met, settle for a girl like me_?' She felt inconsolable sorrow starting to weigh down on her. Any trace of a buzz immediately froze inside her veins. She wanted to run. Run back to her apartment, back to her bed, and to _cry_. More so than when her ex had left her and her son. '_What is wrong with me_?' she thought angrily. '_we're not even dating!_'

Untangling herself from out of Walter's grasp, she did what her heart told her to do. She ran. She ran like the man she knew in the depths of her heart that she loved, was not standing behind her. She ran like he wasn't begging her to to wait. She ran like his pleas for her to just hear him out, were but a figment of her imagination.

"PAIGE WAIT!" Walter screamed "Please just talk to me!" he yelled again."What the fuck have I done?" Walter asked miserably, to a now empty hallway. Punching the wall in front of him, his frustration getting the better of him. He began angrily tugging at his hair. '_Think_!' his inner self screamed. His mind's gears clashed and clanked together, unable to finely focus and rationalize like he expected them to. "URGHH!" he groaned. '_What is wrong with me?' _he thought_. 'How does she manage to do this to me?'_

He couldn't just stand there doing nothing, his uncooperative mind unable to help him solve his inner turmoil. And so he ran. He ran like he knew his life depended on it. He ran like she was waiting for him. He ran like his EQ for Paige was not just a figment of his imagination, but as true as quantum physics, or a conjecture. He ran to the girl he knew he was falling in love with.


	6. Young & Beautiful

It makes me sad that there are so few scorpion stories on this site :(

I just want to read some more!

Hopefully some of my faves will be updated soon!

or new ones will be posted3

Until then, here you go my loves

pleasepleaseplease **review**!

I need to know if this story is any good!

Should I continue? or Should I end here?

And for those of you that _have_ reviewed, well, this chapter belongs to you.

~K~

_"__Will You Still Love Me,_

_When I'm No Longer,_

_Young And Beautiful?_

_Will You Still Love Me,_

_When I've Got Nothing,_

_But My Aching Soul?_

_~Lana Del Rey_

Paige ran through downtown LA. Tears streaming down her face. Her body was screaming at her to stop, but her mind was begging her to put distance between herself and Walter. Angrily wiping at her tears, she slowed down to a walk. Her feet ached from her heels, and her heart was pounding in her throat. Rounding the corner she came across a group of men. sleazy, intoxicated bar crawlers she did not want to be involved with. Slowly, she began to backtrack, trying to exit the small side street unnoticed. Luck was not on her side, as proven by her catastrophic rejection from Walter earlier that evening, and soon the men began walking in her direction.

"Hey pretty lady" one of the men called, walking closer. Not wanting to turn her back on these guys, Paige continued back-stepping toward the street's entrance.

"Where do you think you're going?" A second, heavier, man yelled.

Paige braced herself, praying to god that she could outrun them. Working up all the courage she could possibly muster, she quickly turned on her heel and ran with every bit of energy she had left in her exhausted body.

She could hear the men chasing after her. '_Funny_' she managed to think to herself as she ran from the creepy men. "_these guys don't even know me, and they're running after me. Walter barely budged when I left.' _She bit her lip and reminded herself to not be bitter.

The men quickly gave up on their pursuit, but Paige continued running away from the now kneeled over and gasping drunks.

She continued to run for an additional 20 minutes, until finally she arrived at her apartment. She was never more happy to see an elevator in her life. Holding her hip, bent over, and gasping for breath, she slowly worked her way up to press the button. Exiting onto her floor, she sighed in relief. Practically crawling to her door, she stopped dead in her tracks at the sight in front of her. Walter was sitting in front of her apartment, head in his hands, anxiously rocking back and forth.

"Walter?" Paige asked. "What are you doing here?" She could't help the flutters in her stomach as she waited for his response.

"Paige!?" he asked as he jolted up. He closed the distance between them with an apprehensive hug.

"Wha..what are you doing?" Paige asked with a quivering voice.

"Why did you run from me?" Walter asked, ignoring Paige's question.

"Why are you sitting in front of my apartment?" Paige countered.

"Because the door was locked". Walter stated, as if it were the most obvious thing in the world. "Now tell me why you ran" He tried again.

"Well Walter, in case you didn't notice, the predicament we were in was just the slightest bit _awkward_. she told gently. "I just wanted to come home, I didn't want you to have to bother trying to explain." She added, her eyes beginning to water.

"Explain?" Walter asked, perplexed. "Explain what? And it was not awkward, I was ill prepared to react properly." he stated. "I'm sorry." he added as an afterthought.

"I didn't want you to explain why you didn't want me" Paige said in a small, voice.

"Didn't want you?" Walter asked hysterically. "You left me because you thought_ I didn't want you_?" He was distraught, his eyes wide and wild, and voice tremulous. He released her, only to grab her by the shoulders as if he was going to try and shake whatever sense his mind was processing into her head.

Paige was unperturbed by his actions. She knew Walter wouldn't hurt her, instead she was worried about _his_ well being. He looked manic, and anxious, and she knew that he would need her help to settle down.

She raised her chin, knowing the words that needed to be said in order to release Walter of his anxiety over the situation.

"No worries, Walter" she stated softly. "I..It was a mis..mistake" She stuttered. "_It meant nothing_. I'm sorry for being unprofessional. Please just forget…" Her breath hitched in her throat. She physically could not speak the words. She knew they were what Walter needed to release himself from his apparent guilt over kiss. She wanted him to be happy, not to be upset over a situation that was entirely her fault. But it did not make the situation any easier on her. She was crushed, despondent. Her tears were ready to fall. She was teetering precariously on the edge of her emotional limits. Walter's next words would make or break her.

Walter O'Brien did not speak.

He closed the space between them with a searing kiss. It was rough and passionate. A battle of tongues, limbs, and moans backed her into her door with a loud thud. Kissing. Biting. Pulling. Licking. He was fire, and she was ice. They would not stop. They couldn't, it was incomprehensible. He could not tear away, and neither could she. He thrust into her hips, and she stifled a moan. "Keys!" her mind screamed. Walter, aways being one step ahead, had already managed to slip them from her purse. The door behind Paige's back was soon replaced with a wall. Their tongues fought for dominance, and Paige's hands tugged at his hair. It was Walter's turn to moan. She pushed him on top of her couch, and the tables began to turn. Paige was on top. She was in control. kissing. kneading. sucking. His body was hers, like he knew it has been, and knew it would be since the first day they had met. He had eyes only for her. When Walter could not take it any longer, he flipped them over, fighting for control. His tongue teased hers, and his hands explored. He had never felt this way. Sure, he had adequate comprehension of anatomy and physiology, in addition to biology. He knew _why_ he felt certain things, but he did not understand how Paige was able to evoke levels of feelings, both physically and emotionally, that he never before knew existed. She took his EQ theory and rendered it useless. A feat that should have been impossible for anyone to do. Walter's theories are always sound. But kissing her just felt so _right_. He was past the point of no return. He was unable to stop.

The weight of Walter on top of her was amazing. His warmth settling into her soul. She felt as if she was being lit on fire. His hands were kneading her breasts, his teeth dragging across her skin teasingly. Her moans were uncontrollable, she needed _more_. She needed all of him. They fought yet again for dominance. Clothes began to fly. A sexy white dress, pooled onto the floor. A tie hung haphazardly from the chandelier. When Paige attempted to undo Walter's belt, two firm hands held her back.

"Not here" Walter groaned breathlessly

Paige whined impatiently. Her words making no sense.

Walter stood from the couch, lifting Paige with him. He carried her to her bedroom, without his lips ever leaving hers.

He placed her gently onto the bed, as if she were made of glass. The mood had drastically changed, it could be felt in the air. There was no longer a buzzing, electrical charge in the room. Instead it was replaced with a serene calmness, uncharacteristic of intimacy between two lovers so young and new. It was soft, sensual, and slow. He kissed her gently, as if he believed being too rough, would shatter her. The hands still roamed, fluttering across skin, leaving shivers in their wake. The passion rivaled that of fiction. Too fucking good to be true. They no longer fought over control, but worked together in perfect harmony. When Paige reached for Walter's belt, he didn't stop her. No, he helped her. He wriggled free of his pants, kicking them harshly to the floor. She flipped them over suddenly, taking in the sight of him. He unclasped her bra, then tore off her panties. to which she quietly protested "you owe me a new pair, Mr. O'Brien." He stared at Paige in all her glory, unable to take his eyes away. She could not help the blush the spread across her body. She was not used to being appreciated in that way. She leaned down, placing feather light kisses across his neck. She suckled on the nape, marking her territory, before moving further down. She licked her way down his chest, and did not stop until she reached the well defined 'V' of his torso. "Paige" Walter begged in a strangled voice, trying to pull her back up to him. She shook her head in defiance. She would be damned if she did not taste him. She took him in her mouth, and began softly sucking. She wrapped her hands around him, and starting moving them in sync with her bobbing head. His wild moans were music to her ears. They encouraged her to continue, and pick up her pace, in order to elicit another response. '_He likes it._' she thought in relief.

Walter could not take a second more of this sweet torture. Her warm, wet, mouth trailed up and down him member, leaving him gasping for air. He could not finish this way. Well, he _could_, but he did not want to! He refused. He needed to be inside her. He needed to feel her around him like he needed air in his lungs. A biological need, that if he was unable to have, surely he would cease to exist.

"Paige" he begged again, his moans getting in the way of his pleas. "Please come here. I need you Paige, I need you." He pleaded "It can't happen this way. I need to be inside you" Walter begged.

Paige cooperated, and stopped her ministrations, slowly and reluctantly going back up to eye level. "You're beautiful" he whispered, softly kissing her cheek. They continued that way for quite some time, softly whispering sweet nothings, while continuing to cuddle and kiss.

"Hear me out." Walter asked quietly.

Paige looked into his eyes curiously

"Don't be upset with me." He warned.

A small frown started to grace her features. She bit her lip, awaiting his words.

"Shh, stop that." he said gently, slowly pulling her bottom lip free with his thumb. "You know I want you." he said eagerly. At this, Paige could not help the bright smile that quickly broke out onto her face. Her smile was contagious, and Walter quickly shared a large grin of his own.

"But listen" he asked tenderly. "I want too much Paige. I want you. Not just physically, but emotionally too. I want a relationship, I want Ralph, a family. You make me want these things…" he said earnestly. "But I can't, in right conscience, sleep with you like this. I need us to be committed. I need you to love me first. This needs to be saved for the point in which we know for sure we can treasure it. But don't get me wrong, you know I would treasure you tonight. You have to know that you deserve better than that. better than this night together after a miscommunication. I want it to be different, us to be different. I know if you think logically, you'll agree with me too." He sat there in silence, having had perhaps the biggest EQ outbreak of his existence, in bed next to a girl he knew he wanted to be with forever.

Paige started to weep, her small frame shaking with each breath.

"Don't cry" Walter pleaded with concern.

"H..H..ha..ppy t..ttee..ttears..Wa..Walter." She sobbed.

The look on his face would have had her rolling on the floor in laughter, if her emotions were not so tied up.

"Well don't cry!" he exclaimed.

She smiled, and sniffled.

"I..It was j..just….so..so…sweet." She said with a smile.

He smiled in return. "Good, I'm glad. Now somebody I know could really use some rest" he said teasingly. "This person tends to get a bit emotional when she's exhausted" He teased again.

"I _know_ you're talking about me." She said nonchalantly, with a yawn.

"That was the point, Paige." he laughed. "Come here" he said, lifting up the covers so they could both slide underneath. With Paige's head resting on his chest, Walter entered the most peaceful sleep his body and mind had ever encountered.

Happy and Toby watched Walter and Paige enter the main building, and they immediately knew that their plan had been successful. They were holding hands for christ's sake, they were most likely on their way to Paige's apartment now. Happy gave Toby a high five for a job well done.

"And now" Toby stated with a smirk, "We bounce." Pulling out Walter's Ferrari keys from his pocket.

Happy lit up like a christmas tree, and snatched the keys that were dangling from his hands.

"Sorry Toby." Happy stated with no remorse. "You are ill-suited for a driving a mechanical masterpiece like so. I am going to have to be the responsible one here, and drive. It's for your own safety, of course…and the car's." She said with a smile.

"No need for justification Happy, I was going to let you drive anyway." Toby said smirking.

"You were?" Happy questioned incredulously. "Why!?"

"I see the way you look at that car. You've been making the same face since Walter brought it home from our first case in conjunction with homeland 've been yearning to drive this thing for weeks" Toby stated.

Happy blushed. She hated how easy it was for Toby to read her. She always had to be aware of her guards around him. Consciously trying to keep them all up, to protect herself from Toby's constant need to try and psychoanalyze her. Despite her constant efforts, she failed. He was able to read her like an open book.

"Alright then Toby. Let's go." Happy called out.

They raced down to the elevator, unknowingly passing the hallway that Paige and Walter were sharing their first kisses in.

Toby tipped the valet, and they were off. He didn't know where they were going, he didn't bother to ask. All he knew was that he was with Happy, and he was willing to do whatever she pleased.

"Stop staring at me!" Happy exclaimed not five minutes into their drive. "I swear to god Toby, if you are going to continue to stare at me this whole ride…" She was cut off when Toby reached across the console, and put his hand on top of hers, which was resting on the clutch.

Her throat closed up. Her heart began irrationally pounding. She was starting to breathe heavy, an anxiety attack beginning to swell in her chest.

"Happy, calm down" Toby said soothingly

"I am calm!" She harshly snapped.

"Your physical manifestations of anxiousness betrays your words, Happy. Just focus on your breathing, your anxiety attack will pass." Toby said reassuringly

Happy listened, and spent the next few minutes focusing on her breathing. All the while never forgetting that Toby's hand still rested on hers. The tar was evaporating beneath them, the sheer speed of the ride was exhilarating. The engine purred, and it was all under Happy's control. Toby found it unbelievably sexy to watch her drive. It was like something out of a movie, practically unreal the way she managed a car. She was genius. A sexy, unruly, impossible, genius.

They rode in to a gas station. "Fill'er up," she told Toby, stepping out of the car. She then walked into the convenience store, gathering her supplies. She checked out, ignoring the dirty look of the cashier. She got back to the car, filling the trunk with her supplies.

"What did you buy?" Toby questioned.

"You'll find out" she stated nonchalantly.

She then embarked on the two and a half hour ride it would take her to get to Wasco, Toby none the wiser.

They talked for 2.5 hours. Toby could not believe it. Their topics ranged from Scorpion, to Paige and Walter's inevitable intimate relationship, to mechanics and psychology. They conversed about music, drinking, and gambling. Happy even alluded her parents from time to time. They pulled up on a quiet, residential, street and Happy cut the engine.

"Where are we?" Toby asked.

"Here" Happy answered, handing hm some of the multiple cartons of eggs she had purchased at the gas station. She shuffled through the bags again, taking out quite a few rolls of toilet paper.

"Well this looks fun. And illegal" Toby states."I am entitled to know whose property I am destroying." He muttered.

"Welcome to the humble abode of your ex-fiancee." Happy whispered. "The first of a select few stops we will be encountering tonight. Now hurry!" she rushed.

A million dollar smile broke out on Toby's face. This girl was too good to be true.

Hurtling eggs and TP for the next ten minutes straight, Toby was filled with joy. A light switched on, and they ran back to the car like maniacs. laughing and hollering all the way. They sped back to the highway, going an additional 27 minutes away from Los Angeles, heading to Delano. This house was a lot bigger. Technically, a mansion. With high tech security systems, and a cast iron gate. Toby looked up at the home in awe. How were the going to get away with egging this house? It was practically under lockdown.

"Where are we?" Toby asked

Happy's voice wavered as she stated "My parent's."

Shock was written across his face. This girl was utterly unpredictable. He had know her for_ years_, and he could count the number of times she had mentioned her parents on one hand. Yet here they sit, in Walter's Ferrari, outside of an large cast iron gate, eggs and toilet paper in hand.

He loved the spontaneity of it all.

He loved the girl he was sitting next to.

Together, they climbed the gates swiftly and efficiently. They tactfully egged and TPed the entire property. from the pool, to the cars. Windows and doors. Trees, shrubs, flowers. Nothing was left unscathed. Their art of destruction was perfectly executed.

Upon exiting, Happy made sure to stare into the camera. Wordlessly telling her parents all of her pent up feelings for the past 24 years, without so much as making a sound. She then hacked an egg at the camera, so roughly that the lens shattered. She walked back to the car with Toby hand in hand. A long three hour ride back home ahead of them.


	7. Reaching Out

I hope everyone enjoyed that last Chapter!

I have been inspired by Monday's episode

So here you go.

_please review_, & feel free to follow me on Tumblr! (ScorpionAddict)

_"__Though It Seems I Laugh When I Can't Find_

_What I'm Searching For_

_And I Still Believe That You Know_

_What I'm Looking For."_

_reaching out for something to hold._

_~Nero_

* * *

><p>Paige had not woken up with a man in her bed for years. She felt content, and shockingly, she was not faced with a splitting hangover. She did not want to wake Walter, who was currently spread across her entire bed, his arm and leg thrown haphazardly over her chest and thigh. The warmth of his body against her own was incredible, she wanted to stay in bed all day with him. She groaned inwardly knowing that it was not an option. Ralph had spent the night at Scorpion Headquarters with Sylvester, and she needed to go and relieve Sylvester of his babysitting duties. Trying to move herself out from underneath him proved impossible. His dead weight was too heavy for her petite self to move. Coming to the realization that waking Walter was the only option, she softly called out his name.<p>

"Walter?" she asked sweetly. No response.

"Walter?" She asked again, touching his cheek. Still nothing.

"Alright" Paige thought to herself with an eye roll.

"Apparently he's a heavy sleeper." She wiggled out from underneath him, no longer concerned about his wake up being pleasant. and stood on top of her bed, pillow in hand. A playful grin was plastered across her face. She began jumping forcefully across the bed, and slamming Walter with her pillow. Walter groaned and snuggled further under the covers.

"Waaallllteerrrrrrr" Paige called. "Time to get up!" She screamed. Walter grumbled in response.

She plopped down beside him, giggling gleefully.

"Don't make me do it" Paige warned

Another grumble escaped Walter's lips

"Alright Walter O'Brien. But remember, you asked for it!" And with that, she began relentlessly tickling him.

"GAHH!" Walter yelled, jumping away from her. "Paige!" He cried. "Stop! Have mercy you heartless villain!" He exclaimed.

She dropped her hands with a pout. "Heartless?" she questioned with a leaned across the bed, and wrapped her in a hug.

"Don't you go getting all emotional on me" Walter stated.

With Walter right where she wanted him, having fallen right into her trap, she began bashing him once again with her pillow. Feathers bursting forth and flying around her room.

"HEY!" Walter yelled, reaching for a pillow of his own. He began playfully hitting her back, dodging away from her advances. Laughter resounded through the room, and feathers were _everywhere._ It covered the room from the floors to the walls, even Paige and Walter's hair and clothing. Breathlessly Walter exclaimed his surrender, throwing his hands in the air in defense.

Paige smiled victoriously and jumped into his arms. "I WIN!" She exclaimed happily. "Now, let's get ready so we can pick up Ralph."

Paige strode to the bathroom, slowly lifting her top as she walked. At the threshold, she shrugged out of her boy-shorts, leaving Walter gaping behind her.

'_She'll be the death of me_' He thought, shaking his head. Paige turned on the shower, then peeped her head through the bathroom door. "Will you be joining me Mr. O'brien?" She asked innocently.

Walter froze. His mind began trying to rationalize all of the possible outcomes of his decision.

"Screw it." He told himself quietly.

"What was that?" Paige asked with a small smile

"I said yes." Walter told. And with that, Walter quickly made his way to the master bath, a huge grin spread across his face

* * *

><p>Happy and Toby were dead on their feet by the time they arrived back at the garage. Heading their separate ways for some much needed rest, Happy grabbed Toby's arm. She leaned in for a hug, and told a quiet "Thank you." Before releasing him and heading back to her room. Toby stood in place with a growing smile on his lips. '<em>I knew she'd fall for me eventually'<em> he thought to himself smugly. '_I'm always righ_t' his smile growing larger with this thoughts.

At that moment, Walter burst in, sporting a grin of his own.

"Well hello there Mr. Gatsby, did you have a fine time partying it up with Daisy? Finally caught up with that green light I see."

Walter grimaced at the reference, thinking of a response. He decided to go against responding all together, and walked right past Toby, heading toward his bedroom. Moments after Toby heard the click of Walter's door, Paige strolled in.

"Well aren't we looking rejuvenated today" Toby called out. "You are just glowing. Say, you wouldn't have anything to do with that smile on Walter's face, would ya? You see, I have a bet…" He stopped when he saw the Paige's flushed face.

"Actually Paige, your subconscious markers are telling me all that I need to know. You are a wonderful woman!" he called over his shoulder, already halfway to Happy's room, seeking out his payment.

Paige tried to shake off her embarrassment at the fact that her love life had most likely just earned Toby a pretty penny. With her head held high she began to search the headquarters for Sly and Ralph. She found the two within minutes, silently competing in a game of chess that was being virtually projected onto a table. Both boys were decked out in their new Super Fun Guy gear, Paige assumed they had a wonderful time at the convention. Ralph honey, how was your night? He smiled knowingly up at his mother. "How was Sylvester?" Paige questioned, "Did you two have fun?"

"SYLVESTER THE GREAT!" Ralph roared with a smile.

Paige laughed at her pride and joy. "He is pretty great." She agreed. "Now come on you two, I think it's time for breakfast." Her smile was still in place, but her eyes were firm. She did not want Ralph or Sly to go hungry, no matter how fun their game of chess may be.

"Sweetie, why don't you go and ask Walter if he would like to join us for breakfast?" Paige questioned.

Ralph jumped up with a smile, walking toward Walter's bedroom.

"Sylvester, I just wanted to thank you for being such a great help for me last night" Paige explained. "Ralph loves you, and it was so great for you two to get some bonding in." She added with a smile.

Sylvester became bleary eyed, his smile bright and sincere. He hugged Paige quickly, channeling all his emotions on just that one hug. He was able to convey exactly what he needed to say, soundlessly. She linked his arm, and strolled out of his wing of the garage, seeing Ralph and Walter standing at the door. It was evident that Walter had asked him to decipher another one of his riddles. Ralph's face was contorted into a look of complete and utter concentration. When they walked up, Walter's eyes instantly assessed their closeness, his eyes narrowing the slightest bit at the linked arms. He looked like a boy who had his toy taken way. Paige noticed his dejected stare, and smiled reassuringly at him, trying to cheer him up. It worked, and he began to smile as well, kicking the seemingly jealous thoughts to the back of his mind. '_This is Sly we're talking about_' he thought to himself reassuringly. '_Paige and Sly are both high EQ. It's easy and mundane for them to touch. Nothing to worry about, nothing in the slightest.' _ After Walter's inner justification of the situation, he smiled, understanding that nothing was out of the ordinary, and Sly was not a threat to his and Paige's budding relationship.

"My glucose levels are beginning to plummet!" Sylvester exclaimed, effectively breaking the ice.

"Ok, let's get a move on." Walter said, linking his arm with Paige's free arm. Sandwiched in between the two geniuses, she chuckled and rolled her eyes. '_Men_' she thought to herself, as they walked out the door to her car.

As they ate, Walter could not help but to steal a few glances at Paige. Flashbacks of their morning shower entering his mind. He diverted his gaze as his eyes began to dilate and cheeks began to redden. His pants became uncharacteristically tighter. "_Control yourself!_" he thought angrily. Although they did not do the actual deed, there was still plenty of fun to be had for pair in the shower. He ineffectively tried shaking his thoughts away, then sighed exasperatedly. Paige frowned in concern, trying to search his eyes for the meaning of his frustration. He gave away nothing, and she was soon left releasing a little exasperated sigh of her own. Walter was in the process of downing his fourth cup of coffee when his phone started to ring. "It's Gallo," he said under his breath, standing from the booth and walking toward the restaurant door. Paige and Sylvester shared a glance.

"Do you think it's a case?" Paige asked.

"Well statistically, there is an 98.7% chance that Gallo is calling for a case. However, taking into account the developments in their relationship, in addition to Walter's exit to answer the phone call, that reduced the likelihood factor of the call being a case to about 92.4%. But..But I can't be certain,"Sylvester said with wide eyes. "I mean, Toby is the behaviorist, and most likely would have picked up on subliminal markers that could have been lost on me. That could greatly effect the statistical percentage, and there could be a major fluctuation between my previously stated calculations, and what the new percentages could be with the assistance of Toby." Sylvester spoke quickly.

Paige gave Sylvester a blank stare.

"Ok," she said after taking a minute to absorb the information. She took out her wallet and left cash on the table. "Well, we should at least be prepared". She said as she placed her empty coffee mug atop the cash.

Walter rushed to the table. "We have a case." he stated hurriedly. The group quickly dispersed, heading back to headquarters to leave Ralph with his sitter, and pick up Happy and Toby.


	8. Clarity

Chapter 8, Woo Hoo!  
>I have no clue where this came from. But I hope you guys enjoy it!<p>

**REVIEW**

seriously. please. It doesn't have to be nice, be as harsh and critical as you want! I just need to know how to make this fic better! I want it to be enjoyable, but I won't be able to change it or include things that you guys think should be in here if you don't tell me =P

follow me on Tumblr! (ScorpionAddict)

"High Dive Into Frozen Waves,

Where The Past Comes Back To Life.

Fight Fear For The Selfish Pain,

It Was Worth It Every Time.

Hold Still Right Before We Crash,

Cause We Both Know How This Ends.

A Clock Ticks Till It Breaks Your Glass,

And I Drown In You Again."

-Zedd ft. Foxes

* * *

><p>The team pulled up to an extravagant office in Beverly Hills. "Alright knuckleheads!" Cabe called out to the team. "We are meeting with Dr. Russell Nolan. Proprietor to a multibillion dollar fertility center, with several locations across California, and soon to spread to the east coast in an expansion that is happening over the next month."<p>

"A Reproductive Endocrinology office?" Walter questioned. "What type of jurisdiction would Homeland Security have over a medical office? I thought the Department of Human Health Services handles their issues?"

"Well Walter, this situation is delicate, and the precision and expertise required of this particular case would be better executed by our Department instead of the guys over at the HHS." Cabe explained firmly. There was no room for debate, and soon the team entered the office. Much too the horror of Sylvester, who was not at all prepared to end up at a "hormonal cesspool" as he had so colorfully described it.

Paige's jaw dropped upon entering. Never in her life had she seen a medical office quite like this. of course, being in the Hills usually equated to money, but it was not anything she had ever expected. The center was huge to say the least, and was filled with smiling, pregnant, super model gorgeous women. They were _everywhere_. The place looked more like a spa than a doctor's office. The walls were pure white, and orchids and peonies filled every open surface. There were random glass walls, and women could be seen doing yoga through one of the glass walls nearest Paige. The four men looked mortified, but Paige and Happy could not help their immediate fascination with the place. A sleek, cheerful receptionist greeted the team.

"Welcome to the Nolan Center for Pregnancy" The receptionist stated flashing a bright smile. "Dr. Nolan has been expecting you, and will be out shortly to bring your team on the tour."

Moments later a tall, blonde woman arrived, in a short white medical jacket.

"I am Dr. Russell Nolan," the blonde bombshell stated as she flashed a million dollar smile.

"It is such a pleasure to be working with your team, I hope that we will be able to get things here settled quickly."

Cabe stepped forward, outstretching his hand. "Agent Cabe Gallo" he stated gruffly. This is my team, Scorpion. Pointing to each member, he introduced Walter, Toby, Sylvester, Happy and Paige. Russell, much to Paige's dismay immediately stepped forward and brushed her hand against Walter's cheek.

"Such beautiful bone structure" she whispered mostly to herself. "Have you fathered any children?" She asked him with a direct, unwavering stare.

"No," Walter said uncomfortably, beginning to shuffle his weight from foot to foot, unable to deal with the scrutiny of the odd woman's gaze.

"You should consider becoming a donor for us here at the center," She said with a knowing smile. Our application process is highly competitive, but we are also the highest paying center in the world." She added as an afterthought "Your sperm could just buy you a beautiful new car" She said cheerily.

Paige's face became hot, '_NONONONO!_' Her mind screamed. The thought of him fathering one of these gorgeous supermodel's kids had her mind reeling. She was physically starting to become lightheaded and nauseous. She grabbed Walter's hand, slipping hers within his own. Dr. Nolan sized her up, taking in her and Walter's linked hands, and another bright smile broke across her features.

"You must be the beautiful bride!" the doctor exclaimed. "Have you guys began trying yet? I am going to give the full center tour just for you!" She stated happily, pleased with her two perspectively new patients. When Walter tried to speak up, Toby subtly kicked his shin. whispering "we could use this" with lips that did not move. Walter played the part with a large smile, pulling Paige closer to his side.

"We would just love that, isn't that right honey?" He directed the question at Paige, who quickly caught on, plastering a believable smile on her face. "That would be lovely" she gushed.

The tour began, and Walter kept his hands entwined with Paige. Paige could not help but to actually gush at the place. The center had a spa, fitness classes, a green smoothie bar, an organic café, and a pool, jacuzzi and sauna. The medical portion was flawless, and encouraged a more natural approach to different types of fertility treatments. It also housed its very own sperm and egg bank. Women would spend their time at the center throughout their pregnancy, taking advantage of the unique offerings that promoted a happy and healthy pregnancy. Paige and Happy were flooded with information, and Russell made it her point to give the girls all sorts of pamphlets and brochures on the place, even giving them a reservation for a complementary facial and massage after their tour and debrief on the issues they had been called in for. The team finally made it to Dr. Nolan's office, where she pulled out a tablet, pulling up her email account and handing it over to Agent Gallo. "I received this late last night" She stated curtly. "I need you to find this person, threatening to not only ruin my business, but also the lives of these children." After scanning the email, Cabe handed the iPad over to Walter. He read the email in 10 seconds. "Black market?" He questioned.

"It's highly likely." Cabe replied.

"Alright then. Toby, I am going to need you to read this and see if you can pick up on anything with this thief's literary composition. Sly, I am going to need some statistics, pronto. What is the likelihood of 1,000 fertilized embryos being returned to us, in viable condition that were reported missing at 11:42 PM last night?"

"What country are there headed to?" Sly asked quickly.

"I need to hack into the IP address of the computer of the sender, give me a moment" Walter replied.

"Ireland" Walter responded, his voice barely above a whisper.

"Language shows signs of remorse!" Toby exclaimed.

"14.2% Chance of a return Walter. 6.4% factoring in viability and country of origin. American eggs are currently highest sought." Sylvester stated.

"Let's get moving then!" Walter yelled. "We're going to need to go international" He told Gallo with a grimace. "I figured as much," Cabe replied whipping out his phone to assumedly get a jet.

"We have one hour" Walter directed at his team. Let's go pack!"

As they began exiting the building, Walter grabbed Paige by the arm. "Paige" he told her softly, "We could really use you there with us. The team needs you, _I need you_."

"I know." Paige nodded. "I did not expect anything less." She said with a smile.

"You should take Ralph," He said determinedly. "My family could keep and eye on him while we are working the case. He is safe there with us, and you would be able to focus better if he is nearby." His look told her just how adamant he was about Ralph joining the team on their journey.

"Ok" Paige responded appreciatively, with a small smile beginning to tug at her lips. The team went straight home to pack, their nerves all bunched with the prospects of their latest mission.


	9. Acknowledgement

p style="text-align: center;"My Beautiful Readers/p  
>p style="text-align: center;" p  
>p style="text-align: center;"I wanted to just give everyone an update. I'm nearing the end of my college semester, and I have been so incredibly busy! I have a 15 page research essay due next week, and finals galore. (I'm a nursing major, so the tests are difficult as hell!)p  
>p style="text-align: center;"Unfortunately for me, Walter O'Brien emwill not embe writing my essay, nor taking my finals.../p  
>p style="text-align: center;"SOp  
>p style="text-align: center;"I have spent the past month studying my ass off. Which I will continue to do until Mid December.p  
>p style="text-align: center;"strongI PROMISE AN UPDATE BEFORE CHRISTMASstrong/p  
>p style="text-align: center;"Until then, please keep me entertained during the few spare moments I encounter during the day, by postingupdating more scorpion stories! Lots of toby/happy stories have been popping up! It is lovely! Another waige would be soo appreciated! (They are just my addiction)./p  
>p style="text-align: center;"-emKiarraem/p 


End file.
